


一辆圣职者车

by Elesis



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 13:15:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19063444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elesis/pseuds/Elesis
Summary: 恶魔但丁用他的魔法好好伺候了一次他的圣职者恋人——尼禄





	一辆圣职者车

**Author's Note:**

> 你觉得这台车完了吗？

*恶魔（传统设定上的）但丁x圣职者尼禄  
*私设如山，bug超多  
*无脑pwp注意  
*【】代表脑内回音

1.  
教堂的门被推开，骚动的人群倏然安静下来。身着白袍的教皇踏着白色的阶梯而下，身后紧随着六名圣骑士，仿佛被天使伴随着，来到人间的神。人群自动散至两侧，他们恭敬地低下头，双手合十握拳，虔诚地祈祷着。

在两侧人群之中，但丁显得额外显眼。他穿着他的红色外衣，他就像白布上的一滴殷红的鲜血，额外惹眼。但他却没被任何人注意到，就像他不存在一样。

一方面的原因是那些人在专注地向他们心目中所谓的神的使者祈祷，另一方面的原因，是但丁用了点小魔法，将自己隐藏了起来——这对于善于蛊惑人心，扰乱感官的恶魔来说，是再简单不过的事了。

不过，也并非这里的所有人都感知不了但丁，有一个人是例外。

但丁的视线落在队伍的最后，那名白发青年身上。那是尼禄，他的尼禄。

白发的青年身着白色的骑士服，腰间别着一把剑，搭在剑柄上的手还带着纯白的手套，阳光撒在他脸上，为他蒙上一层金纱，他眼帘半垂，表情淡漠，看起来就像天使，神圣又一尘不染。这样的人却倾心于恶魔。

尼禄像是注意到了什么，视线投向了但丁的方向。在对上但丁的视线的瞬间，尼禄的表情明朗起来，眼中闪烁着喜悦与兴奋。但随后又像是意识到了什么，垂下了眼帘，将这些表情尽数压下，重新露出了严肃的表情，只是余光还时不时地瞥向但丁。

但丁突然起了玩心，蓝色的眼睛闪过一抹诡异的红光。

正跟在教皇身后的尼禄脚步倏然一顿。他感觉到有什么湿滑的，像是一根软肉的物体圈住自己的脖颈，磨蹭着自己的下唇。他下意识地摸向自己的脖子，却只触碰到自己的肌肤，没有任何的异常。但脖子传来的触感又是那么的真实——

哦。

尼禄反应过来了。这是但丁制造的幻觉。

尼禄瞪向站在一旁的但丁，后者的脸上带着狡黠的笑容，在对上视线的那一刻，他还给尼禄抛了个媚眼。

——那个混蛋！

尼禄心中暗骂了几句，但这都无法阻止那潮湿又柔软的物体从他的衣领向下滑，直到他的胸前。它分化出了两根，它们的尖端圈住了胸前的一粒突起，揉捏拉扯着那两颗肉粒。温热又湿滑的触感突然包裹尼禄的乳头，一下下吮吸，像是要吸出什么不可能存在的液体。尼禄不得不咬住下唇才抑制住脱口而出的惊呼。

那根东西却得寸进尺，分化出了新的一条触手。那根新的顺着尼禄腹部的肌肉曲线向下滑动，最后停在了尼禄腿间。在它缠上自己的性器的一瞬间，尼禄身体猛然一震，唇间溢出带着颤抖的喘息。那根物体就着自身分泌出来的液体开始上下撸动尼禄的性器，他能感觉到自己的阴茎正在渐渐苏醒，兴奋地吐出汁液，咕啾咕啾的水声在他耳边回荡。他觉得自己的脸热的快要烧起来了。

“你还好吗？”身旁的骑士疑惑地看着尼禄，“你的脸很红。”

我……很好……”尼禄小心翼翼地回答，生怕自己脱口而出的是淫荡的呻吟。

巡行队伍的脚步在城镇中心的祭坛前停下了，教皇走上了祭坛，骑士们则在白色的台阶前停下。这让尼禄松了口气，起码他不用担心自己会摔倒了。

就在尼禄这样想的时候，一根比之前的更细的触须刷过尼禄的铃口，钻入了尿道，电流般的快感让尼禄险些哭喊出声，他眼疾手快地捂住自己的嘴，才阻止了将要溢出的呻吟。但那根触须还嫌不够似的，模仿着交合的动作，在尿道里进进出出。过度的刺激让尼禄的身体一阵痉挛，他小幅度扭动腰肢，试图逃脱这剧烈的快感。那根触须却加快了速度，引得尼禄剧烈喘息着，不自觉地发出细微的带着哭腔的鼻音，他的眼角不自觉渗出生理性盐水。

周围的教众与骑士都低着头，闭着双眼虔诚地聆听教皇的话语，祈祷着。在这庄严的场景中，尼禄却沉浸在肉欲之中:眼圈泛红，眼角噙着泪水，被双颊透着诱人的绯红。这亵神的场景让但丁欲火中烧，他甚至想现在就把尼禄压在身下，在所有教众，骑士与面前撕开尼禄的衣服，狠狠地操开那名骑士，直到尼禄射的发疼，过度敏感的身体止不住颤抖，在哭喊间隙不断求饶。他可以从身后怀抱着尼禄，双手掰开尼禄的大腿，让那些人看看他们的圣骑士是如何贪婪的吞吐他的巨根，还摇晃着腰肢渴求更多。或者他可以当着  
所有人的面，抢走尼禄，就像神夺走他们的祭祀品一样。

但这些都是之后要考虑的事，现在，让但丁再玩一会。

【感觉怎么样，kid？】

但丁的声音回荡在尼禄脑海之中，听起来就像是伏在尼禄耳边说的一样。

【操你的但丁，快停下！】尼禄在脑中咆哮道，但对方只是低低地笑了。

【你看起来很享受。】但丁的语气里充满戏谑。

【闭嘴，你这个混——】尼禄的“话”突然中断了。因为但丁，那个混球，加多了一根触手。它攀上尼禄的小腿，如同蛇行，爬向尼禄的臀部。它在尼禄穴口磨蹭，将粘滑的液体尽数涂抹在尼禄不断收缩的小口上。

【停下，别——】但尼禄晚了，那根触手就这样钻入了他的后穴中。埋在后穴中的触手异常灼热，它蠕动着撑开缠上来的穴肉，爬向更深，却突然在某处停下了。它伸出尖端，在穴壁上摸索着。在它按到某个点时，尼禄猛地弹起，后穴剧烈收缩着。

【这里？】但丁低沉的声音在他脑中回响。与此同时那根触手直直按压上尼禄最为敏感的一处。灭顶般的快感，如同巨浪铺天盖地袭向尼禄，让他差点腰一软，摔在地上。极致的快感让尼禄低低地啜泣着，眼泪打湿了他的睫毛。快感层层叠加，他能感到射精的感觉在他小腹聚集，性器可怜兮兮地在腿间颤抖，渴望释放。

【想射吗？】

【想，但丁……求你……】

【那就去吧。】

尿道的触须猝然抽出，尿道被摩擦带来的快感淹没了尼禄的大脑，他只觉眼前一白，喉间发出窒息般的急喘，白浊的液体被尽数发泄在他的裤子内。他双眼失神地盯着地面，身体的力气突然被抽空，他倒在了一个炽热的怀抱中。

不知道哪里爆发出一阵尖叫，人群瞬间陷入混乱。正在诵读经文的教皇回头，却看到一个红色的恶魔站在台阶之下。

“是恶魔——！！！”

“骑士们，保护教皇！”克雷多指挥着骑士们，但就在他们拔出剑的瞬间，那红色的恶魔张开翅膀，巨大的冲击力将周围的人掀翻在地。他抱起尼禄，一跃而起，消失的无影无踪。

（完？？）


End file.
